Pets N' Ponies
by MoonLight-DJ15
Summary: ZAP! Blythe and the pets get blasted into Equestria where they meet the Mane 6. But they can't get back to Downtown City. Can they get out before a certain someone escapes from Tartarus?
1. Pinkie Sense

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie bounced in a circle around Twilight. "My Pinkie Sense is a tinglin'!" Twilight rolled her violet eyes. Pinkie's 6th sense was nothinglike any pony has seen before. Twilight took out her Pinkie Sense notebook. She has been

working on it ever since she got used to it. "Okay, what is it?" Twilight sighed. "Twitchy Tail? Achy Shoulder? Pinchy Knee? Itchy Back?" Twilight looked at her belly. "Grumbling Stomach?" Pinkie stuffed a cupcake in her mouth. "Nof!" Pinkie said, muffled.  
/"Ih yoofuly meengf daf Ing hungeree!" Twilight spoke not a word, but asked "So what was it?" Pinkie chugged down the sweet vanilla cupcake. "That's the problem. I don't know."

Twilight stepped back. "Um, but what happened?"

"THAT IS WHAT I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Pinkie put on a serious face. "I DID NOT FEEL A SLIGHT TWITCH, BUT NOW I KNOW SOMETHING! Even though I don't know what I know right now BUT I KNOW I KNOW SOMETHING!" Twilight's face looked perplexed. "Pinkie,  
/please slow things down a bi-" Twilight was cut off by Pinkie who was still blabbering. "BUT I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW SOMETHING! EVEN IF I DONT KNOW WHAT I KNOW, I KNOW I KNOW SOMETHING THAT I DONT KNOW, er, DIDNT KNOW EVEN WHEN I DONT KNOW WHAT I KNOW  
/BECAUSE EVERYTHING I DONT KNOW IS SOMETHING I DONT KNOW BUT CAN LEARN LATER BUT NOW IDONT KNOW WHAT I KNOW AN-"

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled, makingher finally stop. "Can you PUH-LEEZ slow things down? Pinkie's cheeks turned pink, well, pinker than usual. "Hehe...okay. So here's the thing. I was minding my own business, and then something just, well, hit me.

Something told me something, like-" Pinkie gasped. "What is it? What's wrong?" Twilight looked worried. "I think it means there's chaos in Ponyville!" Twilight mumbled "Discord." Pinkie put a hoof on front of Twilight. "Something is telling me it's  
/not Discord."

Twilight and Pinkie raced to Ponyville. They saw the most strangest thing. Other than chocolate rain of course! A unicorn standing on 2 hooves, talking, strange colored pets around her, with her magic out of control.

"What in the name of Celestia are you doing?!" Twilight exclaimed.


	2. Pets plus Ponies

"Um, EXCUSE me?" Twilight said in an annoyed voice. "What in the name of Celestia are you doing?" The unicorn opened her mouth to speak but Twilight huffed "You have pets, strangely one of them looks exactly like me," Twilight glared at the dog.

Twilight continued. "You are standing on 2 legs instead of 4," Twilight pushed on the unicorn's back to to make her stand on 4 legs. "Worst of all, you're magic is totally OUT OF CONTROL!" Twilight held the unicorn's horn to make her magic stop.

The rest of the Mane 6 noticed the shouting coming from Twilight's mouth, so they decided to join in.

"Well, YOU can't tell us what to do." The hedgehog spoke. "Yah!" agreed the unicorn agreed. "You're animals talk, darling. Can you explain THAT?" Rarity yelled. "Ooh, you're animals talk? Fluttershy rest of the 6 stared at her. "Umm, I

meant that you can't explain it." Twilight and the rest rolled their eyes. The unicorn yelled "Well, I doubt you have the authority to tell us what to do!" Pinkie Pie piped up. "Well, technically she does since she IS a princess!"

The pets and the unicorn gasped. "I am so sorry! I had no idea you were a princess! Pretty please forgive us!" The pet agreed. Especially the hedgehog. The Mane 6 whispered to each was an awkward silence until Twilight said "Don't worry.

We forgive you. But why do you keep standing on 2 legs instead of 4?" The unicorn sighed in relief. "Well, probably because I'm a human named Blythe." "A human?" Twilight asked. "From Canterlot High?" "No, from Downtown City." Twilight asked "Downtown  
City?" 

Twilight decided to invite Blythe and her pets inside. "So my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Please, I prefer Twilight. That's Pinkimena Diane Pie aka Pinkie or Pinkie Pie, Rairity, Rainbow Dash aka Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy." 

"Okay," Blythe sighed. "That's Zoe, Pepper, Minka, Penny Ling, Vinnie, Sunil, and Russell." Russell gazed in amazement because it was his dreams to meet royalty.

"Oh, you animals are adorable!" The yellow-butter Pegasus hovered above the pets. "May I?" Blythe nodded as Fluttershy stroked the pets' back.

"SPIKE!" Twilight called, suddenly. "Coming!" The young dragon ran toward Twilight, in shock once he had arrived.

"Uhh... Twi?" Spike stared at the horrified looks on each pets face. Suddenly, Spike burped, causing the pets to break out in screams.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"AHHHHHH"

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!"

Blythe was in fear, but not screaming like the rest. For the other ponies, however, just stared at the madness.

"I don't get it." said the innocent dragon. "What did I do?"


	3. Pony Lecture

The cries of the pets almost shattered Discord's lamp, like when Snow Demon, I-I mean Flurry Heart shattered the Crystal Heart, causing the Crystal Empire to almost get covered in snow.

"Twilight, what is all this?" Starlight Glimmer trotted to Twilight while glaring at the petrified pets.

"EVERY PONY, STOP!" Twilight used her freeze spell to stop the ruckus. "Spike is a BABY dragon, FOR. YOUR. INFORMATION!" Twilight let go of the pets. Twilight calmed to her normal tone. "Starlight, this is Blythe and her talking pets who are from an undiscovered  
/dimension, not familiar to pony kind."

"Twilight," Penny Ling asked "When are we going home?" Penny Ling put her paws to her tummy. "I just don't know." Twilight sighed. "But I know, we ALL know is that until we find a way to bring you back, you need to act more pony-like!" Twilight pushed  
/on Blythe's back again. "Sorry. It's a habit." Blythe sighed.

Twilight observed Blythe. She was a pale blue unicorn with a golden aura. She kept her dark blue eyes and brown hair, or in the ponies' case, mane. She had a pink headband on her head and a matching rubber band for her tail. Her cutie mark was a spool  
/of hot pink,shimmering thread. "I say your pony name is..." It took a while until Twilight could make a name. Finally, she got it. "Shimmer Spool! How's that?" The pets and ponies nodded.

"I want you to try and live on hay and oats. Also, why don't you read Starswirl the Bearded's MagicalBeginner's Book. Then get more advanced." Vinnie asked "So where are we going to stay. Stables?" Twilight giggled "What, no, you silly filly!" Soon,  
/Twilight's giggled died out. Then she actually thought about it.

 _If the pets stay all in one place, it might not be the best idea. But in Fluttershy's cottage, it will be a cinch! But I remember what happened to Fluttershy when she took care of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I don't want anyone turning into stone._

Spike tugged on Twilight's mane. "I have an idea. I mean, isn't it obvious?" Twilight looked at Spike.

"Terrible Comedy Skunk, go with Applejack."

"Clumsy Dancing Gecko, go with Dash."

"Crazy Monkey, go with Pinkie."

"Horrible Singing Dog, go with Rare."

"Shy Mongoose and Sensitive Panda, go with Fluttershy."

"Finally, Nerdy Hedgehog, go with Twilight."

Everyone was offended with their names, especially Russell. Twilight blushed and smiled weakly. Deep inside anger and humiliation rolled inside her. "Spike!" Twilight whispered. "They actually _have_ namesy'know!"


	4. A Day with a Pony

Twilight sighed as she sat down by the riverbank, poking at the pond. Russell noticed the princess doing so. Russell sat down as he tried to comfort her.

"Hey, Twi. What's up?" Twilight let out a big sigh. "Nothing much." Russell smirked. "Oh really?" Russell thought _I wonder what would cheer royalty up._

Finally, he got it. "Maybe you could tell me a story, like how you saved Ekrestika-" "Equestria." Twilight corrected. "And I haves saved Equestria a ton of times." Russell asked "Well maybe you could tell me the first time you saved Equeestia-" "Equestria!"  
/Twilight corrected, again, this time in a more annoyed voice.

"Oh, and sure." Twilight said. "So, I was normally reading in Canterlot, when I wasn't a princess..." Twilight told the story of how she and the rest reformed Nightmare Moon.

* * *

"AAHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"EEEEKK!"

"YYAAAAAHAHOWEE!"

Vinnie, Penny Ling, and Sunil were up in the air, screaming in delight. Well, twoof them were.

"FLUTTERSHY!" yelped Sunil. "SLOWW DOOOWWNN!" Sunil shivered in fear while Vinnie and Penny Ling were having fun...ish.

"YAH GETTING SCARED PENNY LING?" Vinnie hollered. "YOU KNOOOWW I WOULDNT!" Penny Ling hollered back. "WELL I DEFINITELY AM!" Sunil yelled. "FLUTTERSHY!"

Rainbow and Flutteshy moved closer. "You think there having fun?" asked Rainbow, looking at the competitive pets. "Two of them are anyway." Fluttershy answered, looking at the terrified mongoose. "That's enough, I guess."

* * *

"Ooh, this would look simply MARVELOUS on you,darling!" Rarity put a turquoise, sparkling dress on Zoe. It had a golden ribbon on the ends and a matching bow on front. "Oh you look SIMPLY Devine!"

Sweetie Belle had designed a dress for Zoe as well. "Oh! Oh my, darling. You dress is so, so, uhh...I-It's umm... simp-ply, ooh, uhh..."

Sweetie's dress was colorful, but little bit too colorful. It had red and red violet stripes, for the top it had green polka dots, blue sleeves, and a yellow, ruffled ribbon at the ends.

Rarity thought it was a fashion disaster, so did Zoe. But the dog knew what to do.

"It's, I-It's-" Zoe cut Rarity off. "Simply Devine! I would like to wear it and never take it off!" Zoe turned to Rarity and winked. She turned to Sweetie Belle and said "Oh no, but it has a tear!" Sweetie looked shocked. "What? Where?" There was never  
/really a tear though. "Sweetie, I am a diva! I do not wear tears."

"Oh, okay." said Sweetie Belle, sadly. "Oh my! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Zoe apologized. "Hey!" exclaimed Sweetie. "Maybe I could make you an even BETTER one! No tears this time!"

"Well, at least you got away with that one." Rarity chuckled. "Yup!" Zoe agreed. "It's called acting!"

* * *

"Uhh, Pinkie?" Minka asked "Whatcha doing?" "I'm setting up a party for my best friend, Miss Harshwhinny!" Pinkie leaped around the cake as Minka asked "Who's Miss Harshwhinny?" Pinkie filled her party canon. "I alreadytold you! My friend!"

"She can be harsh at times, so this party needs to be more awesomely awesome!" Pinkie blew up her balloons. "Well, maybe she isn't has harsh as you think." Pinkie rolled her eyes. "I told you she's my best friend! I know her! Well I know everyone in Ponyville-"  
Minka gasped "Everyone?"

Pinkie frosted the cupcakes. "Well, yah, except you guys. I mean, you just moved in and- wait a sec! If you just moved in that means I haven't thrown you guys a party yet!" Minka assured her. "You don't need to throw us a party!"

"But I DO!" Said Pinkie. "Look at my cutie mark!" Minka put her perplexed face on "What's a-" Pinkie gave an answer before she could even ask. "A cutie mark isn't something that a pony is born with. You have to earn it. A cutie mark is a mark that appears  
on your flank when you discover your special talent. Sometimes it's even linked to a pony's destiny!" Pinkie's explanation made Minka understand more.

"Oh, so your cutie mark is balloons, meaning your destiny and special talent is to throw a party?" Pinkie yelled "Yes! Meaning if I don't throw a party for you guys I won't succeed in my destiny!" Minka understood. "That's terrible! Maybe if I'll help  
you can throw a party in time!" "Sure!" Agreed Pinkie. 

* * *

"WOOOOOWEEEE!" Applejack hollered. The country pony bucked all the apple trees in sight. Pepper looked at her as she bucked and bucked.

 _Buck! Buck! Buck!_ Went the apple trees. Pepper wanted to try.

"Applejack! Applejack! APPLEJACK!" Said Pepper, leaping through the hills. "Can I try?" Applejack looked down at the little skunk. "Whoa there, yah filly!" Giggled Applejack. " 'Course yah can!"

Pepper tried to run as fast as Applejack, but she was pretty slow. She ran to the nearest tree, and bucked it. Well, she tried to anyway.

Pepper accidently crossed her legs. And she was too far away, so she missed. Pepper fell on her tummy, as she looked at Applebloom.

She ran faster than Pepper, and even if she got less than 4 apples down from the tree, at least she actually did it.

"Oh come on!" Pepper sighed. Applejack chuckled as she helped Pepper up. "Looks like yah need more practice!"


	5. Cutie Mark Chaos

The following morning, Blythe, the pets, Spike, and the ponies met at Twilight's Castle.

"Okay, THIS PONY IS AWESOME!" Russell exclaimed, pointing at Twilight. Twilight turned pink in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm just another pony like Pinks or A.J." Russell laughed. "Oh, come on! You're a PRINCESS! You've saved Equestria, like, a _dozen_ times!"  
/The pets looked at her. Her face turned more red than pink. "Russell, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

Twilight stepped back from the pets and turned her head away. "Anyway, I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends! Also, it was only a few times I saved Equestria. _Not_ a dozen."

"Aw, shucks, Twi! That's sweet o' y'all." Applejack said, in her country accent. "But it's true. I represent Honesty." Said Applejack. "Wha?" Asked Pepper.

"Same here! But of course I represent Loyalty." Dash spoke up.

"Generosity."

"Laughter!"

"Um, Kindness."

"And do you know what that makes?" Asked Twilight.

"Friendship!" Said the ponies.

Nothing but silence came from the pets. Not until Pepper forced a laugh. "HaHahAhaHAhA, friendship? Magic? So corny, Hahaha! You ponies sure know how to make a skunk laugh! Hahahahahaha, oh. You're serious, aren't you?"

"Pepper!" Applejack whispered. She gave her a smack on the back. Pepper stepped back, quietly. "I think it's time you guys learned the Magic of Friendship." Twilight put on a big grin. "Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

* * *

"Can we really, big sis?" Applebloom beamed. "Yup, I bet Ya three are responsible enough. Just make sure y'all keep 'em safe."

"We get to stay with these cutie-wooties?" Sweetie Belle looked at the hedgehog. "Only for an hour, dear. In the meantime, I will start designing my newest line of pet fashion! With help of Shimmer, of course!"

"You mean really, really?" Scootaloo's eyes laid on Vinnie. "I mean, really. Just stay cool, m'kay?" Rainbow smirked. "Yippee!"

"Bye!" The ponies waved to the pets and the fillies. "See Ya later!"

The fillies' eyes sparkled at the pets' eyes. Then, they looked at each other. Big smiles stretched along their faces. "H-Hi?" Russell already gone through meeting ponies from a whole different dimension, next thing he knows he ends with the younger versions  
/of them.

The fillies scooped up the pets and trotted in the clubhouse. "So, uh, what exactly do you even do here?" Sweetie Belle picked Russell up and put him on her back. "We help ponies with their cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle told the pets.

Scootaloo stroked Zoe's fur. "You look just like Twilight! Other than you're, you're, uh-" Scootaloo pointed to her head and than to Zoe's hat. "You mean my beret?" Zoe looked at her hat. "Yah!" The young Pegasus nodded.

Applebloom looked at Pepper. Pepper somehow smelled like apples. "Hey!" Applebloom said. "You smell like-" "Apples?" Pepper completed her sentence. "Yeh, it's a new scent I've been working on." Pepper's rose-colored eyes hit Applebloom. "Like it?" Applebloom  
/smiled. "Well, yah."

"Oh no!" Applebloom gasped. "The Zap Apple Jam!" Sweetie Belle reached out to grab it, but instead in smashed on her head.

"Tank, what are you doing?" Scootaloo spotted Tank pushing on a flowerpot. It fell right on Applebloom'shead. "Oh, pony feathers."

"Well, at least I'm clean." Scootaloo said. But, suddenly, an apple pie splattered on her head. "Oh man."

"Oh, pony feathers. We're all dirty!" Sweetie had a suggestion. "Maybe we can take these guy's on a walk, while we dry up.

* * *

The fillies cleaned up while the pets explored the clubhouse. "How many pictures of Dash can you get?" Pepper asked. "Well, this is a Rainbow Dash fan club." Zoe observed. "Seriously?"

"What's this chart for?" Vinnie and Sunil asked. "You mean this?" Applebloom had a towel around her neck. "This is our Cutie Mark Chart." she explained. "It shows a list of special talents a pony could get."

"You guys ready for a walk?" The petswalked outside. The fillies leaped outside.

"Hmmm." Zoe looked at Sweetie Belle. "I'll go with her." Russell decided to go with Sweetie and Zoe. _I'd probably go with her and Zoe._ Russell thought. _She looks more neater than the others._

"I'm with Scoot, here." Vinnie jumped on Scootaloo's back. "Yeehaw!" Sunil walked to Scootaloo. "Of course, I am with my best friend!" Sunil climbed on Scootaloo's back with Vinnie and hugged him.

"Hey guys," Pepper called over to Penny Ling and Minka. "Let's go on Applebloom!" Minka and Penny Ling agreed and leaped on Applebloom. "Let's go!"

The pets and the fillies took a stroll down the dirt paths of Ponyville. Starting to feel okay, Russell wanted to go faster. He tapped Sweetie Belle on the neck. "Hey, Russell." Sweetie said. "What's up?" Russell moved closer to her ear. "Can we go a  
bit faster?" he whispered. Sweetie Belle nodded. "Hey, guys!" Sweetie Belle said, moving closer to the rest. "Rusty here wants to go faster." Russell crossed his arms to his chest. "Ahem, it's Russell. Not Rusty."

"Well, sure." Applebloom agreed. The fillies sped up more. They came from a walk to a trot, then a trot to a gallop. Soon, the pets became more and more fearful.

"What if we crash?" asked Sunil.

"My fur is going to get messy!" complained Zoe.

"Oh man, I'm scared!" said Penny Ling.

"Don't worry." Applebloom assured the pets. "We aren't gonna-" "Crash?" Pepper pointed to Applejack's apple cart up ahead. "Yah, what are y'all worryin' abou- Oh Celestia!" Applebloom and the fillies tried to stop, but they ended up in a slippery mud  
puddle and it was uncontrollable.

"Hang on to your hat, Zoe." Sweetie Belle told Zoe. Zoe grabbed her beret. Soon the fillies hit the mud puddle. "AHHHHHH!" The pets and fillies slipped in the puddle. Applejack saw the fillies and the pets.

"What in the Hay is goin' on-" The fillies hit the cart and the world went black.


	6. Dinner time with Discord

"Russell? Russell!" The first thing he saw were big blue eyes. Then, he saw a black hat. Then, it all came together. It was Zoe. Er, three Zoes? Zoe's voice was muffled and echo-like.

"Twilight, he's still unconscious." Zoe said. Twilight looked at Pinkie. She was stuffing marshmallows in her mouth. "Aha!" Twilight levitated a marshmallow out of Pinkie's bag. She showed the treat to Russell.

"AHHHH!" Russell was wide awake, but rolled in a ball. "M-M-Marshm-mallow?" He said, shakily.

"Bwahahhahahahahahahha! You're afraid of marshmallows? How funny is that? Hahahahaha!" Rainbow laughed. "It's not funny, Rainbow!" Twilight said, firmly. "Russell, are you okay." Russell came out of his ball. "I-I think." He answered. "What happened?"

" _Some_ ponies crashed into my cart." Applejack explained. She glared at Applebloom. "Hehe." She smiled weakly.

"We're sorry." Scootaloo touched the back of her neck. "I guess we got...a little carried away." The fillies stepped back. Soon, the made their escape out the back door of the barn.

Their was a sudden snap, and then a mysterious creature appeared. "I don't suppose I join the conversation?" Of course, the pet went crazy.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Sunil.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Russell ran behind Twilight.

"Is it here to take us? A-Are we safe?" Penny Ling gulped. Vinnie grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Of course we're not safe. That thing is probably an ALIEN! AHHHH!"

"Um, every pony?" Fluttershy whispered. The pets ignored her. "Every pony, please stop!" Fluttershy said, softly. She was still ignored. "Oh my. I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Fluttershy flew to the top of the room. She inhaled, then exhaled. "Is she really?" Applejack whispered to Pinkie. "I think so." she replied. "She wouldn't!" Rarity joined the conversation. "Oh, she would." Applejack and Pinkie Pie said together.

Blythe couldn't help but overhear. "Um, sorry guys. But what is she going to do?" They all looked at each other. "The Stare!"

And she did. Everyone stopped. They looked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy introduced the creature. "Okay everyone, this is Discord and he is a draconequus. "Hello, friends of Fluttershy! Good to meet you! You talking pets are simply adorable!" Discord exclaimed.  
/With a snap of his tail, he turned into a gray fox. Then, he snapped back.

"Oh, hi Discord! I'm Penny Ling! And that's Sunil." Penny Ling pointed to the mongoose. "Any friend of Fluttershy is a friend of mine!" Discord snapped his hand and teleported closer to Penny Ling. He grabbed her paw and shook it hard. "Then friends we  
/are, Penny Ring." Penny Ling clenched her paws. "Hey!" The panda said.

After introducing everyone, Fluttershy looked at the clock. "Oh my, it's late!" The clock said 7:30. "Celestia has already lowered the sun! Luna is raising the moon! We haven't had dinner yet!"

"Allow me." Discord snapped his hands and a table with food appeared. "Tea, cucumber sandwiches, and biscuits!"

Discord caught Blythe's attention. "B-Biscuits?" Discord turned to Blythe. "Yes, istheir something wrong?" Blythe shook her head. "Yes! I-I mean no! I mean, what?" Discord was confused. "Well, if biscuits don't agree with you I suppose hayburgers

will do." Discord snapped his fingers. Hayburgers appeared on the table.

The pets, ponies, Spike, and Discord sat down. Twilight scooted closer to Blythe. "Psst." Twilight whispered. "What?" Blythe asked. "What is it with you and biscuits?" Twilight asked. "Oh, nothing." Blythe scooted away. "Well, of course something is wrong."  
/Twilight said. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm the Princess of Friendship."

"Oh, their were just these annoying girls named the Biscuit Twins back where I live." Blythe explained. "Well, look on the bright side." Twilight assured. "Now that you're here, you won't annoyed by those girls." Blythe looked more worried. "But what  
/if they come to Equestria? Their magic could get out of hoof." Twilight smiled. "I'm sure we'll find a way to control their magic."

Suddenly, Spike burped out a letter. "It's from Princess Celestia!" Twilight said. "Great." Russell said, sarcastically. "There are more princesses?"

* * *

Hey Guys! My name is MysteriousCutie! I hope you like the story so far. Now, I want to ask you guys one thing: Did I get Discord's personality right? Discord, being the spirit of chaos, is so unpredictable. Everyone reading this please in the reviews  
say if I did him good.

PLZ Follow, Favorite, and Leave it in the Reviews!


	7. Meeting the Princesses

_Dear Twilight,_

_I have heard about the talking pets and the pony from an alternate dimension. I would be pleased to meet them. Go to Canterlot and meet me at my castle. You may tell me their names, personalities, hobbies, and other stuff. Me and my sister would be more than pleased for you to tell them about your wonderous adventures._

 _Princess Celestia_

"Well, it looks like we're going to Canterlot!" Twilight exclaimed. Blythe looked puzzled. "Where exactly is 'Canterlot'?" Rarity gasped. "How can you possibly not know what Canterlot is?" Blythe stepped back. "Umm..."

The following morning, they took a train to Canterlot, Twilight and Russell read a book together. Rarity and Zoe talked about fashion. Pinkie and Minka fired Pinkie's party cannon. Vinnie and Rainbow showed each other their moves. Penny Ling and Fluttershy  
/watched Sunil practice his tricks. Pepper and Applejack shared an apple pie.

Once they got their, they went straight to the castle. "Twilight! How do I look? I can't stand meeting more princesses! I'll crack under pressure! I can't do this!" Russell gulped a lump in his throat. "Aw, Russell. Y'all are more scared than a balloon  
/at a porcupine party!" Applejack patted him on the back. "Don't fret. The princesses are really nice. They don't care how you look. Well, someone might." Applejack looked at Rarity. "You can do this. It's just meetin' a princess. Honest."

The pets, Spike, and the ponies looked at the big door. Twilight knocked on the door. A Pegasus guard opened the door. "Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said as they went in. After climbing up many stairways and passing through many corridors, they  
/finally reached the Princesses' Room.

Russell gulped another lump as they went inside. "Good Morning, Twilight." Celestia greeted. She noticed the pale-blue pony and the talking pet as they walked inside. "I believe these are your new friends?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. This is-" Twilight was interrupted by which seemed like another princess. "Twilight?" The alicorn looked at Twilight. "Cadence!"

Twilight walk towards Cadence and sang:

 _Sunshine, Sunshine!_

 _Ladybugs awake!_

 _Clap your hooves_

 _And do a little shake!_

They laughed together as they fell down on the floor. Nothing came out of the pets' mouth. Nothing. "Oh, this is Cadence. She was my foal sitter when I was a filly!" Twilight explained. "We had so many fun memories!" Cadence continued.

"Oh, hello, your highness- er, your magisty." Blythe bowed down to the princesses. "Whatever. I'm Blythe. But my pony name is Shimmer Spool."

"Hi, uh, I'm Pepper-Pepper Clark. Er, just Pepper."

"Yo yo, I'm Vinnie. Princess Selena, right? And Princess Oona?" Twilight facepalmed herself.

"Hello. I am Sunil. Vinnie here is not very bright, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Hi, I'm Zoe. Think of me as the diva here." Zoe fixed her fur.

"Oh, hello Princess Celestia! My name is Penny Ling!"

"Hi hi hi hi hi! My name is Minka and do you think you could lend me your pretty necklace because it is so so SO shiny and I like love shiny things!"

Everyone looked at Russell waiting for him to say something, but all he said was "Russell. My name is Russell." Then, he shut his mouth and closed his eyes tightly. He turned his head away from the princesses and stayed like that for at least 5 seconds.

Twilight trotted over to Russell and patted his head. He opened his eye."C'mon, every pony. Wanna meet Flurry Heart?" All the pets nodded. Russell shrugged. They all followed Twilight over to a lavender baby alicorn.

"Meet Flurry Heart." Twilight tickled Flurry in the tummy as all the other pets crowded around her.

"Aww!"

"She's so cute."

"Coochie-coochie coo!"

After a while, the pets and ponies left Canterlot and headed back to Ponyville.

"Flurry is so cute!" exclaimed Penny Ling. "Will we see her again?" All the other pets agreed.

"She is so cute!"

"I miss her already!"

"Please? Can we?"

Twilight chuckled. "Sure."


	8. Meet Zecora

"The Everfree Forest." The pets and ponies stared at the petrifying forest. Black, spikey vines curled around the hallow logs. Coils of vine wrapped around pretty much everything.

"W-We'reg-go-goingin-in th-th-there?" Russell asked, shakily in fear. Zoe gulped a lump caught in her throat. Sunil and Vinnie hugged each other, shivering. "Tha-That's tot-ally n-not-t scare-scar-y." Pepper choked. Penny Ling shut her eyes.

Minka hid behind Penny Ling. Blythe stepped away from the forest.

"Yup!" Twilight answered, without a single drop of fear. Not even Fluttershy was scared. The petrified pets and Blythe walked inside the forest.

* * *

The pets looked to their left. "AHHHH!"

The pets looked to their right. "EEEEEEKK"

Russell curled up into a ball until Twilight levitated him onto her back. Zoe climbed on Rarity, who was next to Russell and Twilight. The rest did the same.

Soon, they were their. The pets gazed at the big, crooked tree with many masks. Twilight knocked on the door and a zebra came out of it. "Hi Zecora! Mind if I bring along some friends?"

* * *

The pets and ponies sat down at the round, wooden table. "Friends of Twilight, I presume. Now, have you ever met Applebloom?" Russell shrugged. "Yah, it didn't really go well..."

Zecora turned to Blythe. "And what about you, Miss Spool? You've been awfully quiet, feel like a fool?" Blythe looked out the window. "I dunno. I feel weird in a place like this."

"Yes, Yes, Iunderstand. I mean,you are from a different land!" Blythe looked shocked. "What the What? How did you-" Blythe's jaw dropped. "I mean, wait what? Whoa. I can'teven- wha? Wow! I can't- I just can't- Ahh!" Even Twilight was

amazed.

Zecora nodded. "Back where I live, humans are common. It's easy to tell where ponies are from." Blythe shrugged.

"Pinkie, why don't you sing your song about Zecora?" Twilight suggested. "Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie cleared her throat. "Ahem."

 _She's an evil enchantress!_

 _She does evil dances!_

 _And if look deep in her eye, she'll put you in trances!_

 _And what will she do?_

 _She'll mix an evil brew!_

 _And she'll gobble you up_

 _in a big tasty stew!_

 _Soo... WATCH OUT!_

Pinkie stopped to take a few breathes. "Wow," said Russell, impressed. "Catchy." Pinkie nodded. "It's a working progress!"

"This stuff isn't true about Zecora, right?" Vinnie asked. "Nope!" Pinkie answered. "Then, why did you write a song about Zecora, if she's nice?" Russell asked. "We thought she was evil!" Russell stared at Pinkie. "Long story." Twilight said.

"Seriously, this place gives me the creeps!" Zoe looked around. "Wanna go back?" Twilight asked. "YES!" All the pets yelled. Twilight shrugged. "Uh, okay."


	9. Somewhere in Equestria

The next night, the pets decided to stay at Fluttershy's Cottage. They had a good night's rest, but not everything was peaceful...

A gray unicorn with a black mane and blue aura stood in an alley, late at night. He walked slowly, hooves clomping loudly on the stone, cold ground. He looked both ways, cautiously, before he turned to the next block. Something wasn't quite right.

The stallion turned to the next block as he bumped into a strange creature with a white beard and red skin. He looked awfully familiar.

"Do-Do I know y-you." The stallion stuttered. "Friend or foe, the pony wonders." The creature whispered loudly. "I can assure you, I am no friend." The stallion put on a worried face. "I am Lord Tirek." Lord Tirek sucked the magic out of the stallion.  
"And I will get what I have should've not too long ago."

Once the magic has been drained out, Lord Tirek turned and whispered under his breath "What do you do now, Twilight Sparkle? What now?" Tirek giggled mischievously. Then, he cackled once he had gotten far away from the stallion.

*GASP*

Princess Celestia had waken from her sleep, breathing heavily and had barged in with a big _SLAM._

"Sister!" Luna called. Celestia wiped her forehead. "A-Again?" Celestia asked. "B-But that's not possible." Luna gulped. "I suppose it is." Luna nodded. "That was not a dream, but a vision." Celestia leaped out of bed. "B-But, no. That's not-" Celestia  
stuttered. Then, she shook her head. "We haven't much time."

"I shall warn Twilight in her dreams." Luna stated. But Celestia disagreed. "No, warn the pets." Luna looked shocked. "What?" Celestia went closer to Luna. "Twilight is a princess. We can warn her in the real world. The pets, they are from a different  
land. They have no protection against Tirek." Luna nodded. "Then, it is settled. I will warn the pets instead of Twilight."

Luna flew off in the distance. She still wasn't sure if her sister's decision was good or not. Luna decided to follow Celestia's plan to tell the pets.


	10. In a Dream

"No," Russell said in his sleep. "It's not true. It can't be."

He was dreaming about his normal life, in his normal world. In his dream, it was a typical LPS morning. Penny Ling and Vinnie were dancing, Pepper was practicing her jokes and puns, Sunil was doing magic, Minka was painting, Zoe was singing, and Russell  
/was catching up on a new book called _The Chronicles of Edward Hedgehog._ There was no ponies, magic (Except for Sunil), whatsoever.

"Nope! Ponies aren't true!" Russell exclaimed. "It can't be." But when Russell turned the page, there was a picture of Nightmare Moon. Blue smoke came of the book.

The smoke filled the Pet Shop. The pets got lifted into the air, except for Russell. The pets faded away in the smoke, making them invisible. "P-Pepper? Sunil!" Russell called for his friends. But they was no answer.

The smoke swirled around him, as if he was in a tornado. Soon, the smoke faded away, but there was no sign of his friends. The only thing visible was Nightmare Moon, cackling as is friends finally appeared, but different.

Their eyes were glowing pale white, and they were hovering in midair. Russell gasped once he saw them. "What did you do to my friends?" Russell ran to Vinnie and waved his paw on front of his eyes. Nothing happened.

"Ridiculous animals!" Nightmare Moon cackled. "Soon, _you_ will be one of _them_!" Nightmare Moon shot an indigo beam at Russell, when a sudden yell came from the moon.

"STOP!"

It appeared to be Luna, the good version of Nightmare. She shot a rainbow beam at the indigo one which stopped it from reaching Russell. Nightmare Moon turned around and shot at Luna. Luna defended herself with her beam, Luna had finally hit Nightmare  
Moon.

Russell ran to his friends, but as Nightmare Moon disappeared, they did as well. Russell shook his head and ran to Luna.

"Luna!" Russell hugged her warmly. Luna appreciated the hug, but there was no time for that. She pushed Russell away. "Russell, I am here to warn you about Tirek." Russell looked confused. "Tir-who?" Luna shook her head. "Tirek. He is here for us all.  
Including you." Russell looked petrified. Luna continued. "He steals magic from ponies."

"He once reeked havoc on Equestria, he has come again." Russell looked like he saw a marshmallow-ghost thingie. Luna nodded.

The atmosphere shook and Luna stepped back. "W-What's going on?" Russell asked. "You are waking up." Luna answered. "You mean, this was all just a dream?" Russell looked all around him. There was no answer. He was waking up.

*GASP*

Russell was in bed. Coincidentally, everyone woke up as well. "What just happened?!" Penny Ling asked. "I had a nightmare!" Zoe exclaimed. Vinnie held his knees. "Didn't you all hear Luna's warning?" Russell asked. The pets thought about it. They all  
nodded. "Then there's no time to lose. Castle, here we come!"

The pets sneaked out of the cottage and went to tell Twilight the news.


	11. Sneaking Through the Castle

"Hurry up, everybody!" Russell said. "We need to warn Twilight!" Pepper sped up. "Yah, yah. We get the point." Zoe catched up with the rest. "But Tirek sounds horrible!" Vinnie raced up front. "Yah, he does." Minka dashed right behind Vinnie. "Of course!  
/He steals magic!" Sunil sprinted. "Do you think he'll steal my magic?" They all shook their heads.

Panting and sweating, Penny Ling slowed down. She put her paws on her knees and looked down. She wiped her eyebrows. "A-At least...he, he...*gasp*...can't...steal...our magic...*exhales*...be-because we...we d-don't have..*breathes heavily*...magic!  
/Right? *Gasps*." Pepper rolled her rose-eyes and scooped Penny Ling on her back. "C'mon!"

After fifteen minutes of searching for the castle, they had finally found it. They sneaked inside the chilly, cold crystal walls of the castle. Guards scattered around the building, so they had to be extra-cautious. Of course, they had to search for her  
/room, considering they had only been there a few times.

They decided to split up. Zoe would go with Russell, Vinnie, Penny Ling, and Sunil would go together, and Minka would go with Pepper. Russell's team would go east, Vinnie's would go south, and Pepper's would go north. Unluckily, they didn't check west,  
/where Twilight's room was.

Zoe and Russell sprinted across the room. Footsteps became louder, so Zoe hid in a purplish-blue vase, while Russell hid behind it. A Pegasus guard passed by, not noticing the duo of pets. Once he was out of sight, they turned a corner while the guard  
/went straight. Unfortunately, the guard heard they noise of feet passing by. He followed the noise, suspicious.

Vinnie, Penny Ling, and Sunil dashed around a corner, and into a enormous corridor full of vases, plates, and cups, which told a story about the journeys of Twilight. They each crouched down under a long table, where the plates sat. A Unicorn guard trotted  
/by, looking very aggressive, the pets did not want to go his way. Suddenly, Zoe and Russell zoomed through the corridor, looking behind themselves. After they went by, Vinnie had noticed they were getting chased by a guard. The unicorn guard joined  
/the chase, so Vinnie and the rest followed them.

Minka and Pepper dartedupstairs, into an incredible hall full of paintings of Twilight fighting a beast. A dim part of the room was filled with precious gemstones, which, of course, caught Minka's eyes. While Minka admired the stones, Pepper  
heard _clip-clopping_ up

ahead. She called Minka over, and they walked towards the noise. Suddenly, Zoe and Russell zipped towards them. There was a big crash.

The guards had not recognized the pets, they thought they were just stupid intruders. Vinnie's teamhad finally caught up with the chase, but the guards noticed them. They rounded them up until they were all tied up in a thick rope, very tightly.

The unicorn levitated the pets, and threw them out the window. The pets hit the ground with a big _thump._ But seriously, they were on the second floor. "Ow!" The pets said together. Pepper chuckled bitterly. "Hey, you could say that again!

Hehe." The pets smiled bitterly. "Ow!"


	12. A Plan

"Ow." Pepper said. "Zoe, your on my tail." Zoe squirmed around. "Vinnie is on my paw, Pepper." Vinnie got up. "Sunil is on my foot." Sunil hopped around. "Minka is on my fur!" Minka looked at Penny Ling. "Penny Ling is on my-" Russell interrupted. "Guys,  
let's not argue. First, let's get out."

They all helped Russell untie the rope. "Finally!" Russell sighed. "Now, we need to find Twilight!" Penny Ling stepped up. "But Russell, we searched the whole place!" Russell thought about it. "No we haven't!"

"We haven't?" The rest exclaimed. "No, we haven't. Zoe and I checked north. Vinnie, Sunil, and Penny Ling checked south. Pepper and Minka checked east. But no one checked west!" Russell explained. They all nodded.

"So in that case, you think she'll be in the west side of the castle?" Zoe asked. Russell nodded. "But this time, let's not split up."

* * *

Once more, they sneaked into the castle. They went behind the staircase into a narrow hall, full of crowns and staffs and wands.

When they got through the hall, they bumped into the same guards that caught them. Russell swallowed a lump in his throat. There was a sudden yell coming from Russell's mouth.

"RUN!"

They all ran the opposite way, and the guards chased. "Hey look, Star Shield." Said the Pegasus guard. "I think it's those pests again." Star Shield nodded. "It is, Wind Blow." (They're my OCs) Wind Blow and Star Shield chased the pets once more.

The pets ran north into the room with the purplish-blue vase. The guards followed them.

The pets ran south into the enormous corridor. The guards followed them.

The pets ran east into the dim room full of stones. They couldn't lose the guards.

Soon,the pets ran into the same narrow hall of crowns, staffs and wands. The pets hid underneath black fabric. The guards didn't see them. They galloped forward, into the darkness.

The pets hit a big purple door with Twilight's Cutie Mark on it. "This must be Twilight's room!" Russell whispered. They slowly went in. When they could hear footsteps becoming louder, they automatically noticed it was the guards. Russell immediately  
closed the door.

The pets turned around. There was a big royal-like bed which Twilight laid on. Russell shook her. "Psst!" Russell whispered. "Twilight, wake up!" Twilight woke up. She rubbed her eyes. Then, she saw the pets just standing there. "What in the Big Wide  
World of Equestria are you guys doing here?!"


	13. Tirek

"What in the Big Wide World of Equestria are you guys doing here?!" Twilight asked, firmly. "You guys are supposed to be at Fluttershy's!" Russell shook his head. "Princess Luna came into our dreams and told us to warn you something!"

Twilight was all ears, but she went back to bed. "Whatever it is, can't it wait 'till noon? It two-o-clock in the morning, and Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet!" Russell shook his head. Twilight got up again. "Um Russell, what's going on?"

The pets looked at each other. "It's Tirek! He's coming for us all!" Twilight got out of bed. "Tirek? Really?" Twilight got a book from her shelf about Tirek. "But that's impossible! My friends and I defeated him not too long ago!"

The pets stared at Twilight. She opened the book and started to read:

 _Once upon a time, there lived two brothers. One was named Scorpan and the other was named Tirek. It has been the brothers' dream to reek havoc on Equestria. And their time came..._

 _But Scorpan had made friends with the ponies there. He learned their ways and grew fond of them. He had especially made friends with a certain Starswirl the Bearded._

 _Scorpan returned to his home where the brothers lived. He tried to reason with Tirek about not destroying Equestria, but Tirek refused._

 _For attempting to destroy Equestria, he was sent to Tartarus as a punishment._

Twilight stopped reading. "Later on, he hadfound a way escape!" Twilight said. The pets gulped. "Is that now?" Pepper asked. Twilight shook her head. "That was the time my friends and I defeated him. Now he has escaped...AGAIN!"

"Don't worry, everypony! We will find a way to stop him." Twilight assured everyone. "Pinkie Promise."

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Minka looked at Twilight. Twilight sighed. "She taught you it, didn't she?" Minka nodded. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this."

 _Cross my heart_

 _And hope to fly._

 _Stick a Cupcake._

 _In my eye._

"Better?" Twilight asked. Minka nodded again.


	14. The Tree of Harmony

The following morning, the pets and the ponies (plus a certain dragon) raced back into the Everfree Forest. The ponies (including Blythe) mentioned something about a tree...

"Blythe," Minka started. "What the 'Tree of Harmony?'" Blythe shook her head. "No time to explain!" She answered. "Hurry up!"

Russell turned to Spike. "Spike?" Russell asked. Spike sighed. "The Tree of Harmony is a tree where the Elements of Harmony stays." he answered. "Anything else?" Russell shook his head. He sped up.

"Finally!" Twilight panted. They had reached a trench with a glowing cave. They went inside. A turquoise crystal tree satinside. Gemstones that matched the Mane 6's Cutie Marks perched on the branches.

"Whoa!" Zoe said. "You could say that again!" Pepper giggled. "Whoa!" The rest were awestruck, their sparkling eyes hit the tree, and they couldn't keep there mouths closed!

"This," Twilight started "is the Tree of Harmony." Rarity stepped up. "Twilight, darling, now we all know what the Tree of Harmony is. Why are we here?" Twilight sighed. "Here are my theories."

"It wasn't too long since we battled Tirek, is it not girls?" Twilight asked. They all shook their heads. "No. He was sent back to Tartarus. It would've been years until he could escape again. But, no. He escaped! Again! That could mean that he grown  
/stronger since the last battle." Twilight explained.

"And, what does that have anything todo with the tree?" Rainbow asked. Vinnie agreed. "Ya, why are we here?" Twilight groaned. "We need the Elements to send Tirek back!" Russell agreed. "Isn't that obvious, guys?" They all shook their heads. "Nuh-Uh."

The pets and the ponies stared at the Elements. They stepped closer to the Tree. But Fluttershy shook her head. "But the Tree needs the Elements to survive!" She stated. Twilight sighed. "It's just for a while," Fluttershy hung her head in dismay. "Oh,  
okay." She plucked out her Element out of the Tree. So did the others.

"It's nice to have our Elements back, again." Fluttershy said. The others agreed. "Spike!" Twilight called. Spike returned with a blue chest. He flipped it open. 5 golden necklaces and 1 crown sat inside. Twilight gave the necklaces to the Mane 6 and  
put the crown on her head. They pushed their Element inside.

"Okay, girls! I think we are ready." Twilight said. "Let's go!"


	15. Dark Magic from the Dawn of Equestria

There was no time to lose. Tirek was stealing magic left, right, and center. The pets and the ponies had to track Tirek down before he reaches Canterlot to steal the Alicorn magic. Now, Tirek was fully aware about the fourth Alicorn Princess. Even the  
/fifth one. But Russell asked a question that no one ever thought of.

"Twilight," Russell asked. "How does Tirek even steal magic?" Twilight stopped and turned around. "Well Russell, um, he...uh...opens his mouth and...ummm..." Twilight thought about it. How did Tirek steal magic? Pinkie and Rainbow tried to answer.  
/"Well, Rusty," Rainbow started. "He just opens his mouth, uh, and magic flows into his mouth, I guess."

Pinkie answered "I don't actually know...uh..." She shook her head. "Gee, Russell." Applejack said. "I don't think any of us know the answer."

"Too bad Tirek doesn't have a sidekick that was turned good so we could ask him." Vinnie said. Fluttershy thought about it. "He does!" She exclaimed. "That's it, Vinnie! Your a genius!" Vinnie smiled.

* * *

They all raced to Fluttershy's Cottage and looked around. "DISCORD!" Fluttershy yelled, though it was more of a whisper. Applejack rolled her lime-green eyes. "DISCORD?" Applejack called, and a loud snap filled the room. A draconequus appeared.

Discord sighedand said "I suppose this has something to do with Tirek, doesn't it?" They all nodded. He sighed again. "Look, I have nothing to do with his escape!" He protested.

"We're not blaming you for anything." Russell explained. "We just wantto see if you know anything about him." Discord's face rose. "Oh, well _that's_ easy! Well...let's see..." He thought. Russell's eyes widened. "He's red, he steals

magic, and he has a little, white beard, like me!" He stroked his beard.

"NOT what we meant, Discord!" Zoe said. Twilight sighed and shook her head. As she did, her crown fell off. And that was when Discord saw it.

"Well, little MUTT," Discord spat in Zoe's face. "Anybody can make mistakes, don't you agree?" Discord raised his eyebrow. Zoe fell on her back at the word "mutt." Pepper looked down at her. She got up. They both looked at Discord as he turned to Twilight.

"But why don't we change the subject?" He said, very focused on the crown. She levitated it upon her head. "You have the elements?" He asked,out of genuine curiosity. "Yah!" Rainbow Dash answered. She looked at Discord with suspicion. "Why do you

ask?" She said slowly.

"B-But what about Princess Celestia?" He asked. "Don't you have at least the slightest concern about them?"

"How does Princess Celestia fit in?" Sunil asked. "Long story." Twilight said. She turned back to Discord. "Discord, focus! What do you know about Tirek?"

"Well, he's red-"

"DISCORD!"

"Oh fine." He sighed. "I have exactly nothing else to say except he's red."

"Are you sure?" Rainbow looked at him in the eye. "Yes!" He said desperately. "Even if I am the most chaotic creature with the darkest magicfrom the dawn of Equestria!" Discord Dash backed away. "Fine…"

"Well there _IS_ one more source I can think of!" Twilight said. "Follow me!"


	16. The Castle of the Two Sisters

"NOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYY?!'

Russell fell on his knees. "WHY DID WE HAVE TO GO IN THE FOREST AGAIN?!" He grabbed Twilight's leg and rolled in a ball. Blythe grabbed the hedgehog and went into the forest. "C'mon, Russell."

"Russell," Minka said. "Are you _still_ afraid of the Everfree Forest?" Russell sighed. "Who wouldn't?" Minka looked behind her. "Us." The pets said behind Minka and Russell. "Well..."

"Them. I know Minka." Russell caught a glimpse of black vine, and then shut his eyes again. The rest giggled, and so did Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "Haha, at least this forest isn't covered in _squishy puffy MARSHMALLOWS!_ Hehe.." Rainbow giggled.  
/Applejack giggled too. "Or _spoooooky_ ghosts! Ha hehe."

"Cut it out, guys." Russell said. "You know me." He grabbed his legs and looked down. Memories filled his head. The many times spent with his friends made him giggle. But then he frowned. He felt very much uncomfortable, so he layed down on Blythe's back  
/and looked up at the stars.

These words crossed his brain. _Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Penny Ling, Blythe._ If he was to help save Equestria, he was to save his friends too.

"Here we are!" Twilight said. "The Castle of the Two Sisters!"

The pets gazed in awe at the Castle. "Awesome!" Vinnie yelled. Rainbow giggled. "Yah, I know, right?'' Pinkie bounced up and down as she remembered the first time they went there. "YAH, I KNOW RIGHT?! THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Minka leaped around with  
her. "REALLY? AWESOME!" This time, they had almost exploded themselves.

Rarity thought of the first time they went there. "Sooooo, Rarity," Zoe asked. "How is it in there?" Rarity grinned bitterly. "Ehh..." She said. "It went...eh...fine, darling!" Rarity answered, disgusted. "No, no not too fine." She said quickly.  
"Oh," Said Zoe.

"Applejack," Pepper said. "How would you describe the castle?" Applejack chuckled. "Ha, I was more scared than Russell at a marshmallow factory!" Pepper sat down. "Huh," She looked at Russell. "B-But it's only during the first time, Pepps. Honest." She  
gave a pat on her back.

"Gah!" Sunil hid behind Penny Ling. "F-F-Fl-Flu-Fluttershy?" Penny Ling stuttered. "Wh-Wh-Why are- Why are w-we h-h-here?" Fluttershy smiled. "Don't worry, guys. It's nice inside." She placed Sunil and Penny Ling on her back. "We're here because there  
is a library inside where we can research on Tirek! I think it's lovely inside!"

* * *

"N-N-N-Nope! I do NOT think it is lovely! I DO NOT THINK IT IS LOVELY!" Fluttershy confessed, once they were inside. Russell grabbed her mane. "M-M-M-Me N-Neither! THIS IS _TOTALLY NOT LOVELY!"_


	17. The Truth About Tirek

"We can't find anythin'!" Applejack exclaimed. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack!" Pepper agreed with her. "Not with that attitude we can!" Pinkie teased. "Applejack has attitude problems!"

"Pinkie, focus!" Russell said. "C'mon, Applejack, you can do better than that!" Applejack sighed. "Oh, okay fine. Still we've been search in' fer hours!" Rarity agreed. "Can't we get some rest?"

"Ugh," complained Twilight. "Oh, everybody SHUT UP!" She smacked her face against her book. Russell leapt on Twilight's head and picked out a book. " _Stories to Sadden; The Secrets of Tartarus._ " Russell read the title, as he swept some dust off  
the book. "I think I found something!" He called out.

"Hmmm," Twilight thought. "I think this will be helpful." She levitated the book out of Russell's paws and opened it. "Let's see, _Table of Contents._ " She read the Table of Contents:

 _Prologue_

 _1\. The Many Titans_

 _2\. Defense Against the Many Titans_

 _3\. Titan History_

 _4\. Titan Substances_

 _5\. Titans and Demons_

 _6\. Demon History_

 _7\. How to Find Titans_

 _8\. Different Types of Titans_

 _9\. Titan and Demon Breeding_

 _10. **TIREK**_

"The last chapter, TIREK!" Spike pointed out. "Good eyes, Spike!" Twilight thanked. "Okay, let's see,"

 _"TIREK, a very powerful Titan, had been sent to Tartarus_ _ **MANY**_ _times-"_ "Whoa whoa whoa!Okay, stop right there!" Rainbow Dash said. "HOWmany times has he attempted to escape?!" Twilight started to read again. _"To be exact, ten times."_ Twilight  
stopped. "TeN TImEs?!" She exclaimed. "Continue." said Fluttershy.

 _"Many had tried to find the answer to how he steals magic. The answer was left unknown."_

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"We've been wasting this WHOLE TIME looking for an answer when it was LEFT UNKNOWN?!" Vinnie and Rainbow yelled. "AAAAAGGGH!"

Twilight shut the book. "Well, Rainbow Dash,Vinnie,your in luck. We've got nothing to do except battle Tirek...again!"

Applejack bucked the air. "Pep n' I think we have just 'bout the right time to get ready!" Suddenly, there was a big, thumping noise. "PRINCESS TWILIGHT!" A voice yelled. The thumping got louder. "Or, maybe we could just do it now!" Said Fluttershy.

Tirek was coming theirway!


	18. Tirek Rage Part 1

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tirek said in a singsong voice. The thumping got even louder. "Get ready girls!" Twilight said. "Pets, Blythe? Hide." Penny Ling protested. "No! I am going to help! C'mon Fluttershy!" She ran to the butter-yellow Pegasus. Zoe agreed.  
"Penny Ling's right. I am definitely not risking to lose you guys! Please Rare?" She ran to the navy-maned Unicorn. The rest agreed.

Blythe nodded at Twilight and said "If you guys are friends, then it will be a piece of cake!" Twilight's eyes flickered around. First at the pets, then at Blythe, and then at Tirek. She made up her mind. "M-Maybe." She said,concerned about Blythe  
and the pets. "We'll...take that as a yes."

She placed the crown upon her head. Twilight sighed. She called the others out. "Hurry up, Tirek! I haven't gotten all day!" The others agreed. "Yah!"

Twilight told the pets, Blythe, and Spike to stayinside. They peeked through a crack in the wall (because the windows were too high) to see what happened. "You're going to LOVE the part where they beat up Tirek with lasers! It's AWESOME!" Spike  
whispered. "I hope." Russell whispered back.

Tirek was the most horrid thing the pets had ever seen, worse than the Biscuits. Blythe and the pets stared in horror at the monstrosity they'd seen. Russell breathed heavily as the ponies fought the Titan.

"I WONT BE SENT BACK! IVE GOTTEN STRONGER!" Tirek yelled. "NOTHING beats the Magic of Friendship!" Twilight yelled back. "Nothing!"

"IVE BEEN SENT IN AND OUT OF TARTARUS MANY TIMES, AND EACH TIME IVE GOTTEN MORE AND MORE POWERFUL!" He yelled. "ENOUGH TO BEAT THE 'MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!' YOUR ATTACKS ARE TOO FEEBLE!"

Twilight's self-confidence fell. But that would not stop her...or maybe it could!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  
 **  
**


	19. Tirek Rage Part 2

Twilight gulped. _Ten times?! I don't think I can do this. But I have to, it's my only choice! I couldn't let down Princess Celestia, andI can't let down everyone else either. Let's just hope I can just get over this. I want to really bad, really._  
 _  
_

Twilight's confidence fell, and she couldn't just bail out. She'd just fight Tirek either way. The same thing bothered the rest, and everyone thought they'd fail. But they still stood up to him.

"Fools, poniesare." Tirek muttered to himself, though everyone could hear him. Russell glared at Tirek, waiting for him to be defeated. "Uhh, S-Spike?" He said, shakily. "When, exactly does it happen. Y'know, the rainbows and the lasers, whatsoever?"  
Spike looked at the frightened hedgehog. He thought. "It, uh, should happen now, I think."

"What do you mean 'I think?!'" Russell asked. Spike glanced at Tirek, and said "I-I-I, uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I-I don't know." Spike gulped.

Russell sighed. "Ugh, oh goodness." He sat down, shut his eyes, and thought. He just thought a way out of this mess. Out of Equestria. He promised everyone that he would find a way out. Somehow.

He didn't speak, of course. He just thought. And thought. But Tirek's roars did not help. It definitely did not. But he wouldn't give up. Neither would Twilight.

Twilight kept thinking as well. But instead, a way to actually defeat Tirek. Suddenly the same words crossed their minds. _Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty._

 __

Twilight had an idea. She immediately teleported from Tirek to Blythe, Spike, the pets. "The Elements!" Twilight yelled. Spike grabbed a blue small chest. "Here," he said, and it levitated off his claws.

Then, theyteleported to the Tree of Harmony. She handed the Elements to The petsand said "Give it to us in case."

The thumping of Tirek's feet got louder. He was coming for them. "YOU CAN RUN BUT CANT HIDE!" He yelled, loud and clear.

As the thumping got louder, Russell lost his grip on the Elements. Suddenly, Twilight heard a shatter behind her. She turned around and saw a mix of indigo, orange, bright-blue, light-pink, crimson red, and magenta pink.

"Hehe," Russell said, sheepishly. "Oopsie!"

He had shattered the Elements! 


	20. Tireks ComPETition

"RUSSELL?!" Twilight yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Russell backed away. He pushed the pile of crystal bits to Vinnie and pointed at him. "H-He did...it." He said, pathetically. "Really, Russell?" Pinkie Pie said. "Pathetic!"

Rusell felt like heard Tirek thumping get even louder. They glared at Russell. Then, looked outside.

"Hehe," Tirek whispered. "I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" Tirek walked toward the cave. He grabbed the tree and threw it across the forest. They heard a great big thump, and Tirek grinned, demonically.

Twilight was horrified. Absolutely horrified. Tirek levitated Twilight and her friends (not including Blythe and the pets) and put them into bubbles.

Tirek laughed. "This is TOO EASY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The pets hid behind a rock. "Now what?" Blythe asked. The pets struggled to find an idea. All except a certain hedgehog.

"I may have something..." Russell said. "But I need all of you guys to come with me." They followed Russell outside of the brought the shattered crystal bits with him. "I just hope this works." He said to himself.

* * *

He quickly sorted out the crystal bits by color. Then, he grabbed the indigo ones and dashed to Tirek' shadow. "Tirek," he called out. He held up the Generosity shards so Tirek could see.

"Come to bargain, little porcupine?" Tirek teased. "I say no."

Russell felt anger firing up inside himself at the word "porcupine." He turned to Zoe, doing motions telling her to walk up to him. "What is it, Rus- agh!" He threwthe shards at Zoe. "What the heck, Russell- ooh!" The shards levitated and circled  
around her with a purple aura. "Oh my, Russell! How did you do...that?"

"OOH, OOH! ME NEXT!" Vinnie yelled. Russell nodded. He grabbed the crimson-red shards and tossed it at Vinnie. The same thing happened. "Awesome!"

He did the same for the rest of the pets, but as for Tirek, he just looked at the ridiculous scene. Right when Russell got his magenta-pink halo of shards, Tirek started firing magic balls at them. But, somehow, they were protected. It was as if the halos  
were force-fields.

"What the," Tirek said."WHATS GOING ON?" Russell smirked. The halos levitates the pets into the air. "I think this is the time to shoot rainbow lasers, dontcha think guys?" The rest nodded.

"YAY! FRIENDSHIP!"

They blasted Tirek with the lasers, but he survived. They noticed why. "Guys we have to be in sync!" Russell said. "Okay we are going to try that again."

"FRIENDSHIP!"

Finally, they had sent Tirek into Tartarus. In the matter, they strangely got a few new stuff. Zoe and Russell got horns, Vinnie, Penny Ling, and Sunil got wings, and Minka and Pepper earned ears and their fur extended (with a few new colors).

That was the BEST experience they had ever had!


	21. Congrats

"Well," Russell said. "That was weird." Twilight hugged him. "Oh, Russell," she said. "How in the world did you know what to do?" Russell pushed away from Twilight. "Well, you told me about your adventures and battles, Spike told me how to defeat these  
guys, so I got the point: You use the 'Magic of Friendship' to shoot anybody with rainbow lasers. But I didn't give a speech because I figured it would be super weird. Plus, I'm a boy."

"Huh," Twilight said. "Well, that's one way to put it. Still, Russell, you did it!" She put down Russell and looked at the rest. "Good job, everypony! Congrats!"

"What the..." Russell looked at his back. Orange wings popped out. He looked at his head. A big quill resembling a unicorn horn stood there. "Hmmm..." He tried levitating a flower out of the ground. He had a greenish-yellow aura. He put the flower  
in his hands. "Hey, I'm a...a..."

What do you call a hedgehog with wings and a horn. No idea. "IM A PET - A - CORN!" He yelled. Silence surrounded them. "I got nothing." The silence remained. "Nice to know, dear." Rarity said, breaking the silence. Russell giggled, bitterly. "Anyway..."

* * *

"Oh no!" Pinkie yelled. Everyone looked at her. "I KNOW I KNOW SOMETHING!" Twilight sighed. "Here we go again."

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW SOMETHING. Even if I don't know what I know I STILL KNOW I KNOW SOMETHING. I mean, you know that feeling you get when you know you know something but you don't know what you know? Because I HAVE THAT FEELING! AND THAT FEELING MAKES  
YOU FEEL LIKE YOU FEEL SOMETHING THAT YOU FEEL WHEN YOU KNOW YOU KNOW SOMETHING THAT YOU DONT EVEN KNOW!"

Minka gasped. "You have that feeling too? Come to think of it, IM HAVING IT RIGHT NOW! WHATS THAT THING THAT I KNOW BUT DONT KNOW?I MEAN, YOU KNOW I KNOW I HAVE THAT FEELING BUT EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS THAT I FEEL THAT FEELING BUT THEY DONT KNOW WHAT  
I KNOW OR WHAT I KNOW I KNOW!"

Pinkie and Minka started talking about the feeling they had. "EVERYONE KNOWS WE KNOW WE KNOW SOMETHING BUT WE DONT KNOW WHAT WE KNOW EXCEPT THAT WE KNOW WE KNOW SOMETHING THAT WE DONT EVEN KNOW! BECAUSE WE CAN LEARN WHAT WE DONT KNOW AND WE KNOW WE KNOW  
WE KNOW SOMETHING BUT WE DONT KNOW WHAT WE KNOW!"

"STOOOOOP!" Twilight and Russell yelled at the same time. Russell covered Minka's mouth. "What?! What is it? What do you know." Pinkie giggled. "We don't know!"

Russell paused. He looked at Pinkie. Words were stuck in his throat, and he had a hard time thinking on what to say. "Ugh."

Russell let go of Minka's mouth and Minka gasped. "PINKIE PIE PINKIE PIE PINKIE PIE!" Minka exhaled. Pinkie looked down at the pink monkey. "OH I KNOW OH I KNOW I KNOW!"

"WE FORGOT THE PARTY! A CONGRATS PARTY!" 


	22. Party Time

Later that evening,Ponyville was buzzing with excitement. Confetti flew round and round. Ribbons fell in others manes'. And best of all, the pets were treated with respect and kindness.

"Oh, here, let me open the door for you!"

"Would you like some tea?

"Oh, you're the pet who saved us!"

Russell found it rather annoying, Zoe liked it, Vinnie and Sunil didn't care, Penny Ling and Pepper were sort of nervous whenever someone went up to them, and Minka didn't mind.

Pinkie Pie loaded her canon with pink and blue-frosted cupcakes, and Minka launched them into the air. Rainbow Dash caught a few, and passed some to Vinnie, who now had wings and could fly. Rarity and Zoe would simply levitate them over to themselves  
whenever some would pass by. Some even and kibble as a topping!

While the rest did fun stuff, Twilight and Russell just read by the moonlight. They talked and talked as they joined the party time to time.

"When I get back home," Russell asked. "Will I ever come back here, Twilight?" She looked curiously at the little brown hedgehog. "I thought you hated this place." She said. Russell giggled. "Well, let's say I grew into it. I love this place!"

Twilight smiled as her mind flickered back to the time she went to the pony-human dimension. "I'm certain you'll find your way back!"

Russell smiled back. "I hope."

* * *

Blythe grabbed some punch as she met Spike there. "Hey, Spike." She greeted, politely. "Hi." They both sighed. "So...why aren't you with Twilight, 'number-one assistant?'" Blythe asked. Spike's eyes flickered to the blue unicorn. "She said she wanted  
to have some alone time with Russell." Spike answered. "How about you?" She looked back at him, strangely. "C'mon, y'know, not with the pets and all." Blythe checked the pets. "Oh. Well, they said that they wanted to spend time with their pony." They  
both sighed again."It is hard being the one left behind." Spike said. Blythe agreed. "Yah, I'm the supervisor. I should be treated with at least some respect." Spike nodded. "Luckily, I'M famous!" He said. "I've helped the Crystal Empire 3 times!" Blythe  
sighed. "Oh," 


	23. Goodbye

Later, Twilight and Celestia somehow managed to create a portal leading to Downtown City. Blythe knew what that meant: It was now time to go home.

* * *

"Applejack," Pepper said. "If I go home, I'll see you again...right?"

Applejack chuckled. "Heh, of course! If Twilight can make a portal for you to get back home, I bet she can make one for you to get back here! So, the answer to your question is yes. But, of course, I'll still miss ya." She pulled Pepper into a warm hug.  
"I'll miss you too, Applejack." The skunk said.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Penny Ling cried. "Fluttershy, I'm so bad at goodbyes! I-I want to see y-you again-n! WAAAAH!" She covered her eyes with her paws, drenching them in tears.

Fluttershy patted the panda on the back. "Shhhhhhh! It's okay. I'm sure Twilight can manage to open up a portal to Equestria, so you can see the ponies again! And I'll see you! It's okay."

Penny Ling smiled. "Flutter, you're the best!" She said. They both looked at Sunil. "Oh, and I'll miss you too! But I know that Twilight can open the portal again. I just do! But in the meantime, I'll miss you, Fluttershy!" He said. The blue mongoose  
dashed over to Fluttershy and gave her a hug.

* * *

"Yo, Rainbow." Said Vinnie. "I'll, uh, see ya again, right? I mean, as much as I want to go home, I'll miss you, too."

"Heh, you're adorable, Vinnie!" Rainbow Dash giggled. "Duh, you'll see me! Sure, our dimensions are far apart, but Twilight has awesome magic powers. Y'know, unicorn stuff. She'll create a portal and we'll see each other!"

"Sweeeeeeet!" Vinnie said. He jumped into Rainbow, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Awwwww!" Rainbow said. "Adorbs!"

* * *

"Rarity, darling," Zoe said. "Seeing as I'm going back to my home in Downtown City, I just wanted to say, thank you for letting me stay in you're boutique. I'll miss you, Rare!"

"I'll miss you, too!" Said Rarity. "And I want to say, 'Your beret is wonderful, darling!' When I first met you, I just wanted to say that so badly, butyou know what happened."

"Thank you!" Said Zoe. "Rare, you're the BEST!"

* * *

"PINKIE PIIIIIIIIIIE!" Minka yelled as she leaped into Pinkie and squeezed her heartily.

"Minka!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Minka, I'll miss you so, SOOOOOMUCH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Duh, why do you think I'm hugging you?!" asked Minka.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! Good point, ha-ha!"

* * *

"Russell," Twilight said. "After seeing what you did, I now know that if anything happens to me, you are the barrier of friendship. Thank you."

The hedgehog hugged the lavender pony, and she hugged back. "You're the best, Twilight." Russell said. 


	24. Home

"The portal is ready," said Twilight. "You can go home now."

Blythe smiled. "Thanks, Twi."

The pets touchedportal. It was cold and sparkly. Russell was about to hop in, butPrincess Celestia said, "Wait." Russell turned around.

"To gift you," she said. "I would like to give you this." She held up a golden collar with a magenta star locket. "Put this on. If you open the locket, you will open a portal to Equestria. I have 6 more for each of you in different shapes." she explained.

Pepper's was an orange apple. Penny Ling and Sunil had two pink 's was a blue balloon. Zoe had a violet rhombus. Vinnie had a red lightning bolt.

"Only the star is able to open the portal." explained Princess Celestia. "The rest only gives you a direct line to your pony."

"Thank you, Your Magisty." said Russell.

Russell hopped in the portal. So did the rest. Blythe took one last look at the ponies. And then she hopped in.

* * *

They were back.

Blythe got up. It felt super weird. Russell clutched his collar.

"BLYTHE! There you are!" said a voice.

"Huh?"

Mr. Baxter, Mrs. Twombly, and all her friends (even the Biscuits) came running into the room. "Where were you?!" said her dad.

"Ummm. . ."

"You've gone missing!" Youngmee told her.

"It was all over the news." said Whittany.

"Aw, man." said Blythe. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

 **THE END.**


End file.
